


Reunion

by buffering



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Complete, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nostalgia, Reunion, kinda sad, master sword scene in TP, ocarina of time referenced, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffering/pseuds/buffering
Summary: The second you see the Master Sword, blade glittering in the dull sunlight and blue-purple hilt standing out from the greens and greys of the broken ruins, something clicks inside.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been in my head for waaay too long, and I had to get it out somehow. I'm sure it's been done many times by much better writers, but I'm just happy I got it out and in the open.
> 
> If you haven't played Skyward Sword/don't know the plot to it and don't want to spoil it for yourself, you probably shouldn't read this. But honestly, if you haven't played Skyward Sword by now, what the hell are you doing with yourself.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, and any lore mistakes are mine since I wrote this mostly from what I could remember and a very short video so I could get the one line of dialogue that's said in this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D

 

The second you land in the Sacred Grove, you feel it. A strange sense of connect but also disconnect, like you belong but also don't all at once. This should be familiar to you, and you know you've stepped on this ground before and felt this breeze before and smelled these trees before but you know you haven't. This place is old, bordering on ancient even, untouched for who knows how long, but you feel like you were just here. 

 

Midna feels you tense slightly under her, and she runs her small hand between your ears soothingly. You desperately wish you could speak, to ask her if she feels it too, but the question will have to wait: there are more important things to worry about then this unsettling nostalgia wrapping itself around you.

 

The Skull Kid appears out of nowhere, puppets dropping from the treetops and horn blaring a song that doesn't sound quite right. It should be...softer, you feel. It should be played with a...a flute? No, that's not right. Something small and blue and borrowed, something...

 

Midna's fingers dig into your skin again, single firestorm eye concerned compassionate determined. Right. You don't have time for this.

 

You ignore how wrong the song sounds. You ignore how the Skull Kid and its' puppets somehow remind you of the moon. You ignore how the guardian statues to the Master Sword make something twist in your heart. You ignore how the ruins to your left make you feel loss as if someone close to you has just died. 

 

The second you see the Master Sword, blade glittering in the dull sunlight and blue-purple hilt standing out from the greens and greys of the broken ruins, something clicks inside. It's a different feeling than when you first landed in the Grove, something deeper. For a reason you'll never know, you feel this has happened before, again and again. You feel like you're returning home. 

 

The Sword glows glows glows until finally, it bursts with light. Midna is thrown off your back from the energy but you stand firm. You have to. You know this energy, this light. You know this feeling, you've felt it before many times before (before? Before what?). A low growl rumbles in your chest, transforming into a snarl as the light grows brighter and stronger. You feel something else shift inside, like two gears that haven't moved for centuries finally moving and grinding at last. There's an explosion of light, the energy washing over you in such a familiar sense. You know this. It's the feeling of wind from flying above the clouds, it's falling to the Surface and then floating gently down using a Sailcloth, it's icy statistics slowly melting to warm music. 

 

You grip the Master Sword's hilt with both hands, light erupting from where the blade is thrust into the pedestal, and then with your right hand, you raise it high in the sky, because that feels just right. (For some reason you expect there to be another light, slowly trailing the blade until it reaches the tip.) Power strength wisdom seems to flood from the Sword to the Triforce mark on your hand as something heavenly seems to breathe down and send the dust covering the ruins' floor up in the air. 

 

**Greetings, Master.**

 

You swear you hear it with the wind, a voice that is not a voice. It's as blue-purple as the Sword's hilt, smooth and perfect, and just hearing it seems to make the world brighter clearer better as if this was how it was meant to be.

 

"The sword accepted you as its master..." Midna breathes out from behind you. You almost go to correct her, because the Sword isn't an it but a she, but you stop yourself. You look up at the blade raised to the sky, gleaming and glittering, and it just feels right. This was how it was supposed to be, this is how it's happened before and this is how it should be. You still don't know what 'before' is, and maybe it's not important, but this is...this is right. 

 

**I have waited so long to see you again.**

 

The voice that is not a voice is soft and drifts away with the breeze. For some reason, you feel irrevocably sad as it slowly fades.  


End file.
